


Dean Picks up Sam

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened those moments when Sam got the visions of the mother being pinned on the ceiling and the Yellow-eyed Demon was standing at the crib and when they got to the cabin. Here is my take on Dean picking Sam up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Picks up Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.  
Tag: Season 1 episode 21  
Missing scene from 1x21 "Salvation"  
Dean Picks Up Sam  
Even though it was overcast outside, it seemed that even the weak daylight was making his headaches worse. All Sam wanted was to get back to the familiar semi-darkness of the Impala. He reached back to his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was searching through his contacts.  
'Damn,' Sam thought, his hands shaking from the intense pain that was piercing his head. Just as he was finding the number he wanted, his phone came to life and rang.  
Not expecting it, he actually jumped a little. Almost dropping the phone in the process. He looked through squinted eyes to see who was calling and couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. He clicked send and put the phone to his ear.  
"Dude, what the hell," said the familiar voice on the other end. "Where the hell are you?"  
"Dean," Sam strained out.  
"Sammy," Dean's voice went from anger because Sam wasn't where he was suppose to be to worry when he heard the pain in his baby brother's voice. "Where are you?"  
"Gr...Grace Avenue," Sam stuttered out. "It's...it's a c-couple of b-blocks from the hosp-" Sam stopped groaning in pain.  
"Sammy," Dean's voice was calming to Sam. "I'm on my way."  
Sam could hear the Impala revving in the background. Sam moved the phone from his ear. Just the pressure of the phone on his ear was painful. But he knew that soon all would be all right. Dean was coming.  
Sam didn't care how he looked to passersby on the street. His eyes scrunched closed, his hands pressing against his skull. The pain was unbearable.  
Where's Dean? Where's Dean? Was all that was going through his mind, Dean will know what to do. Just wait. Dean is on his way.  
Sam's legs were starting to get weak. His knees were actually shaking. All in all, the last thing that Sam wanted was to be sprawled out on the ground. He worried that if Dean didn't hurry up that was how he was going to find him.  
Dean felt his heart almost leap out of his chest when he saw the street sign, 'Grace Ave.'  
"I'm coming, Sammy."  
Not long after saying that, Dean saw his lanky brother standing on the corner of the next block over. Dean knew he had to hurry. He saw that Sam didn't have long before his legs would give out and he would be on the ground. He pulled up in front of Sam and got out of the car.  
Sam was in so much pain that he didn't even hear the familiar sound of the Impala or the soothing voice of his big brother coming towards him. He was caught by surprise when he felt a pair of hands on him. He jerked back, but not far since one of the hands was slightly gripping the back of his neck.  
"Sammy," Dean said. "It's okay, Sammy. It's just me."  
Sam lowered his hands and squinted at Dean.  
"Dean."  
"Yeah, it's only me. Come on, let's get you in the car."  
Dean grabbed one of Sam's arms and put it around his shoulder and he put one of his around Sam's waist to help get him to the familiarity of what they have called home for the past 22 years. Dean opened the passenger door and carefully sat his baby brother down in the seat and then crouched down in front of him.  
"Sammy."  
"Dean," Sam strained out. "The Demon's coming. We have to tell Dad."  
"In a minute," Dean said standing back up and getting in the driver's side. "Talk to me."  
Sam knew when Dean said that, that meant that he wanted to know what he saw. Sam told Dean everything that he had just saw from when he left the hospital until Dean called him.  
"We've got to tell Dad," Dean started to back up the car.  
"Dean," Sam leaning back in the seat so that he head was resting on the back of it.  
"Sammy, Dad's got to know."  
"But what about the visions?"  
Dean didn't miss the worry in Sam's voice when he asked. "It's going to be fine, Sammy. It's Dad."  
Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother.  
"He's going to be mad," Sam said closing back his eyes and turning towards the door.  
Dean didn't respond. He just patted his hand on Sam's shoulder. One of the many times that words didn't have to be used in order for the brothers to communicate with each other. Dean drove off and headed back to where they were staying with their father.  
Sam closed his eyes. The roaring of the engine and the slight smoothness of the ride were actually lulling him to sleep. He was brought out of his near unconsciousness by the voice of his big brother. Sam knew Dean wasn't talking to him, so he had to be on the phone.  
"Dad... heading back to the cabin... Yeah, Sam's with me...No I didn't have time...Sam was in pain...He will be," Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was looking at him. He mouthed the word 'dad.' Sam nodded and closed his eyes again.  
The next thing Sam knew, they were at the cabin. Dean was standing at the passenger's side waiting to see if Sam needed help getting out of the car. Sam used the door and the seat to grip as he got out of the car and stood. Dean watched him for a second to make sure that his brother's legs wouldn't give out on him and when he saw that they were a little more stronger than they were when he picked him up, Dean backed up to give Sam some room to walk. Carefully and slowly they both made there way to the cabin. Once inside, Sam walked to the table and sat down in the chair. The once piercing, throbbing pain finally settled down to a nagging ache. These Sam could handle. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He was taken by surprise once again when he felt a hand grip his wrist and put something in his hand. He looked up at his brother and looked at the pills that Dean put in his hand. A small smirk came across Sam's lips as he looked at the pills. Then he felt a glass at his elbow that was resting on the table. He took the pills as Dean walked over to the bed and took his coat off.  
Dean was about to say something, when the sounds of their Dad's truck started to get louder. Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
"It'll be okay, Sammy," Dean said half smiling at Sam. He knew that would calm him down a bit. "Just tell Dad what you saw and we'll be fine."  
Sam just nodded when he heard the door close on the truck and then the footfalls of their dad's boots on the concrete.  
Just tell him, Sam thought. He won't be mad. He'll understand. Yeah, right.  
Sam was pulled out of his thoughts as John walked into the cabin with his boys. Sam took a deep breath, looked at his brother and Dad as they talked before they sat down on the beds.  
"Here goes nothing," Sam mumbled to himself.  
THE END  
Many hugs and kisses  
Mandancie :)


End file.
